Sworn
by kurosora1984
Summary: The sight of Axel in agony yet refusing to show it was magnificent, true...but now Reno wanted more. He wanted...to see the man break." AkuNo, slight bondage, NON-CON. Birthday present for uruwashii uso.


**Author's Note: **_Happy birthday_ to my beautiful darling, **uruwashii uso**! I hope you have an amazing one, my dear! She loves her some smexy redheads, and there's no denying her sadomasochistic tendencies ( X3 ) so I did my best to write something that would please her on both counts…even though, to be honest, I'm quite shocked at myself this time. O.o Well anyway, I just hope you like it darling! (Also kiriban for Megan from dA.) C:

_**Srs warning is srs**_: slight bondage, _major_ non-con, and **Reno/Axel**. Like, _please_ if you are underage or have _any_ reservations about hardcore rape and such, _please_ don't read this. Actually, just don't read it anyway. It's yucky. XP

**Notice!** (Sept. 2011) I'm leaving this story up for the sake of those who like it, but don't expect any more Rexel in the future. I'm happy if you enjoy this, but my experimental attempts to enjoy ARR (in any form) are over, and the verdict is: I'm not a fan. Sorry. ^^;

* * *

As the young heir of one of the biggest crime rings in Midgar, Reno was more than accustomed to bodyguards, servants, and underlings. They had been hovering around him for as long as he could remember. After more than two decades, the lean young redhead barely even noticed these inconsequential little people. He stepped with easy confidence through the dangerous streets, his suit worn open, lazily sloppy, his aloof gray-blue eyes wandering with disinterest over all he saw. He never worried about being in danger – the guards were always there. He was untouchable…and very, very bored.

That is, until the day of the attack.

He was exiting his car, driven by some chauffeur or other, guarded by bodies whose faces he hadn't even bothered to notice. Reno stepped onto the sidewalk in front of the cathouse, his mind occupied by nothing other than paying one of his preferred mistresses a visit, when suddenly there was noise – noise and chaos.

Gunfire shattered the even grumbling of street sounds, bouncing off buildings with its earsplitting staccato, scooping up screams of women and children and carrying them along with it, to suddenly assault the young redhead's ears. The next moment, Reno felt himself shoved down, hidden half behind the car door and crouching low, as shouts and voices tried to direct him to get back in the car. Reno, however, did not hear the directions – there was too much confusion, too much pounding, raging adrenaline and deafening sound…and something unfamiliar, a feeling. A feeling like…fear. Panic. Mindless, blank terror.

And then a dark shadow fell across Reno's crouched form, blocking the street from his view. He looked up to see the back of one of the bodyguards…or at least, he guessed as much from the black suit. In that moment, every miniscule detail seemed to have time to stand out – the tall, slender but strong body, long, flaming-red hair falling over broad shoulders, a face in profile – pale, determined, tattooed (as many gang members were), with flashing green eyes – and the sudden silence as one gunshot rang out, as time seemed to stop, and as, right before Reno's eyes, the form over him was struck suddenly, jolting backward with the blow.

The pale face contorted briefly, and the body crumpled. The man hit the pavement directly in front of Reno…and time resumed its usual speed, bringing chaos back in a rush.

After that, Reno didn't know what happened. Everything seemed to blur around him with speed and terrible jumbled motion and sound, still so much cacophonic _sound_, and hands that grabbed him and hauled the stunned young master into the car. Reno didn't notice – his eyes were fixed on one face, one pair of unbelievably green eyes right before him, burning with hard determination…tainted with pain, but stubbornly taking no notice of the agony, as if it were nothing more than an annoying itch.

When he was dragged into the car, he heard himself screaming a command.

"Him too! Get him too!" The door was slammed on his vision, blocking out the sight of those eyes, and bringing sudden muffled silence to the world as the car peeled away. The guard at his side quickly reassured him.

"Don't worry, sir, the others will get him to the hospital right away."

Reno was turned around in his seat, staring out the rear window. His voice was tense and quiet. "Who was he? What's his name?"

The low, even voice of the chauffeur answered. "That was Axel, sir. The boss hired him as a bodyguard for the Group a month ago."

"Is he…going to die?"

"The chauffeur paused, and the other guard answered instead. "I think not, sir. I saw what happened…I don't think the wound will be fatal."

Reno's stomach, which had been twisted into a mass of knots, suddenly seemed to relax, the knots fraying and dissolving, the panic giving way to a small, persisting seed of worry – a desire to see this man, and make sure he was alive.

~o~

A week later, Reno _still_ was not allowed out of the main house. It was too dangerous, too risky…there seemed to be plenty of reasons to prevent Reno from visiting the hospital.

As usual, when he was caged somewhere for too long, the untamable redhead was full of excess nervous energy. And, as usual, there were women in the house who knew what this meant – particularly since Reno was prevented from visiting any outside mistresses. They came to his room as a matter of course, none expecting this time to be any different.

Much to their shock, their master threw them out without so much as a glance. Not one woman was able to spend even half a minute in the young master's company for the entire week.

They didn't know. They could have no idea how insignificant they all were to him. To Reno, their existence was empty, useless. What had they ever done for him? Relieved his desires…so what? Anyone could do that.

But no one else had ever saved his life. Not one of them had stepped in front of him and taken a bullet for him before…and none of their naked bodies surrendered completely to his control had ever burned an impression in his mind as deep as the unconquered green fire in two fearless eyes, feeling pain but sneering at it.

Those eyes invaded his dreams and every waking thought in a way that sex and women never had. What did he care about desires that were so easily satisfied? His body had no interest in such routine satisfaction anymore. What he wanted now – what he _craved_ – was the mystery of those eyes. They haunted him; they hovered in front of him even now, as vivid as the moment he first saw them, and his body shuddered and tensed with the memory. His hands moved on their own, stroking roughly, his eyes closed to picture that face…yet even when it was over – when his body finally relaxed again as Reno tried to enjoy the feeling of release – there was no satisfaction.

It wasn't enough. The eyes and his burning desire would not go away. Nothing sated him now…he still wanted more. He wanted the one who had saved him. He wanted…Axel.

~o~

Reno had commanded that he was to be informed the moment the bodyguard who had saved him returned to the main house. Accordingly, a week and a half after the attack, word came through a servant that Axel, the bodyguard, had been released from the hospital and had arrived at the house. He had gone to his room to rest.

"Bring him here."

But rest…something about surgery in the shoulder where he'd been shot…some medical words…recuperation, physical therapy for his arm…the objections only annoyed Reno.

"I said, bring him _here!_"

The frightened servant fled, as Reno impatiently paced his room. Back and forth – _what is taking so long?_ – up and down – _this room is too small_ – waiting, pacing, green eyes in front of him every second, drawing him forward, but always out of reach.

Finally, a timid knock on the door brought Reno to a stop again. At his curt command, the door was opened.

He didn't see the servant in the background who had brought the bodyguard to him. All he saw was green – those determined green eyes. A carefully set, expressionless face. After a moment, his own eyes moved to examine the man standing before him. A large bandage was wrapped around the right shoulder, and the right arm was held in a sling. Axel's shirt was draped over that side of his body – only his left arm was wearing its sleeve – and the black suit jacket was similarly draped over his broad shoulders. Reno was almost hypnotized by the defined upper body visible under the open clothing.

While the master remained silent, Axel stepped into the room and immediately dropped to one knee as the servant closed the door behind him. His eyes were lowered, to Reno's sudden frustration, as Axel spoke.

"You summoned me, sir."

Swallowing an overwhelming flood of sensations that the low, even voice ignited in him, Reno casually slouched over to an easy chair by his bed and sat, crossing his legs languidly as he contemplated the man.

"You may rise." Axel did so, without comment. Reno inspected him openly, allowing his gaze to roam over the well-built, toned body of the guard. Axel stared ahead, not looking at Reno – a small detail, but it troubled the master to the point of frustrating him.

"So," he began, in a deceptively smooth, even tone, "I understand your name is Axel."

"Yes, sir."

A small smile curled Reno's lips. "You saved my life, Axel. I'm very…grateful."

"It is my duty to serve and protect you, sir."

The expressionless face needled Reno slightly, but he didn't let his annoyance show. "Yes…I suppose it is." He kept his voice and expression smooth and confident, but inside he was squirming with impatience. He wanted to see those eyes on fire again, the way they had been when Axel was shot…he wanted to see this man's raw, untamed _power_ burning in these green eyes and this refined face.

"So, Axel…have you pledged your loyalty to the Group?"

"I have not. I am merely a hired guard for you."

_Oh? _Reno felt a prickle of dissatisfaction at this, too. So Axel wasn't bound to him…not necessarily. Not…yet.

"Yet you placed your life in danger for me…without being sworn to the Group. Why is that?" It was becoming harder and harder to maintain his composure, as the expressionless face before him made Reno more and more impatient.

Axel replied without hesitation. "It is my duty to sacrifice anything for the one I am hired to protect."

"Oh? So because it's your job…you'd do anything for me?" Gray-blue eyes narrowed slightly, examining the other redhead.

Axel paused a moment, his gaze flicking over to the seated man for a moment – unintentionally thrilling Reno when those impassive green eyes met his own.

"I would." The stoic expression was back.

"Really?" Reno questioned, tilting his head, seeking to draw those eyes back to himself. "Anything? Anything I command, you'll do?"

Sensing the challenge, Axel turned his gaze definitively onto Reno this time, and held the master's eyes as he replied.

"I will."

Reno met the determined stare, unable to conceal a spark of delighted interest that flashed in his own gray eyes. His thin lips parted slightly, the barely-visible tip of his tongue flicking out over them, wetting them.

"Excellent." Reno felt his heart speeding up, heat pulsing through his body, already tense with anticipation.

"Take off your clothes."

_That_ got a reaction. Axel blinked, his face registering slight surprise and disbelief.

"…Sir?"

"You heard me. Take them off. _All_ of them. That's an order. You'll obey me…won't you?"

Axel's expression had darkened, becoming wary, distrustful, his eyes now fixed on Reno, sending chills through the redhead's slender body. After a pause, Axel answered in an even voice…though his tone was lower than before. "Yes, sir."

Reno watched, his body tense with anticipation as Axel began to undress, bending somewhat awkwardly to remove his shoes and socks with only his left hand. Straightening again, Axel shrugged out of the suit jacket and laid it aside on a chair. The shirt followed almost as easily.

At this point Axel paused, fixing guarded green eyes on Reno. His voice, when he spoke, was soft and respectful…but his eyes…his eyes held a glint of cold sarcasm and defiance that made Reno's stomach flip over.

"I trust the bandage does not count as clothing…sir?" He raised his arm slightly to indicate the sling that held it, as well as wrapping around his entire right shoulder and the right side of his chest.

Reno eyed the annoying fabric…but there was nothing to be done. He didn't need Axel bleeding to death in his room…nothing quite _that_ extreme. His lips curled in a wicked smirk.

"I suppose _that_ can stay…the pants go, though." His narrowed eyes dared Axel to contradict.

The half-naked redhead hesitated, considering, then asked, simply, "May I ask why, sir?"

Reno leveled a predatory gaze at him, the curl at the corners of his mouth growing just a trace more defined, more sensual.

"No."

To Reno's mixed disappointment and pleasure, Axel didn't offer any more resistance. Calmly, he removed his pants and boxers, his demeanor utterly cool. Only his motions were slightly awkward, and it was due to having only one hand to undress with – Axel showed no embarrassment to his harasser.

When he finally stood, completely stripped, before Reno, the master found himself struggling with composure much more than his guard seemed to be. Axel had taken on a closed-off expression. Only his bearing – tall and rigid – carried that hint of defiance now.

Reno, on the other hand, simply could not keep his seat. He had to rise, had to stroll closer, _had to _slowly circle the man, examining every inch of his beautiful, lean yet powerful body.

"Marvelous…" he purred, barely managing to keep his hands off the man. Instead, he leaned in from behind, whispering right into Axel's ear, "Aren't you happy? You are going to please your master _very _much."

A cold voice dropped a curt reply. "Boss."

"Hmm?" Reno smiled, pleasantly distracted by the scent of Axel's hair, which he was savoring.

The man turned his head slightly to the side to be heard over his shoulder. "You are not my 'master.' I am not a servant, or sworn to this family's service. I'm hired help. You are my boss." He turned away again, as Reno withdrew, slightly taken aback.

After a long pause, Reno's voice reached Axel's ear again, soft and purposeful.

"We'll see about that."

~o~

The loudest sound in the room was the clinking of metal on metal as a pair of handcuffs irregularly jangled when the wrist they restrained jerked, tugging against the binding. Apart from that, there was only heavy breathing and the occasional strangled gasp – the prisoner of the handcuffs had thus far kept an iron control over his voice, refusing to cry out, suffering the other's touches in silence.

Axel's wrist jerked uncontrollably against the cold metal again, his teeth grinding to prevent any vocal reaction to what Reno had just done. A third sound was detectable in the room…and it had been growing more and more constant for some time, not to mention louder and more embarrassing. It was a slick, wet sound…a sucking, slurping, occasionally moist smacking noise.

It was the sound of Reno wearing Axel down.

Already, the master had enjoyed some reward for his efforts – Axel's hard green eyes could no longer appear blank and indifferent, especially not with the effort of remaining silent. They flashed with pride and anger and agony…the exact combination Reno had been lusting to see. He could have left it at that for hours, just enjoying the sight. And yet…the slight hints of arousal that the man had been unable to hide as Reno pleasured him relentlessly with his mouth and hands had created a new desire in the ravenous tormentor.

The sight of Axel in agony yet refusing to show it was magnificent, true…but now Reno wanted more. He wanted to see Axel succumb at last to the pain and pleasure…he wanted to see the lust and need take over his face, hear his voice finally loosed in moans and cries of ecstasy. He wanted…to see the man break.

Accordingly, he had pressed his seduction further than he had originally planned – past the point when that terrible, yearned-for expression had appeared. He had continued, the look in Axel's eyes intensifying, even as Reno's attack did. Now, it wouldn't…it _could not_ be much longer before the man lost control of his voice.

Reno applied a particularly harsh suck to Axel's throbbing erection, and he felt the man's entire body tense, clenching uncontrollably. Reno smirked, and his hands moved to tug on and _tighten_ a handy little bit of trailing, thin cord that he had been using to tie his hair back…until he put it to better use, forbidding Axel's release.

At the added squeeze, Axel's body jerked forward, his teeth grinding audibly and sweat dripping from his face and trickling down his pale chest, but his voice still frustratingly silent. Reno glared at his captive impatiently, cursing silently.

He'd had enough of waiting. As enjoyable as this was, it was time to make a little more progress. Time for the next wall of resistance to crumble, thrilling Reno to the core.

Accordingly, Reno released Axel's hard length and slid from the bed, for the time being permitting the man to reflexively draw his legs together again. A few strides brought him to a chair across the room, where he had carelessly tossed the tie and jacket that went with the suit he had to wear at all times. As he picked up the thin length of black silk, Reno spoke, Axel's eyes watching him warily from the bed.

"Axel, Axel, Axel…it's a shame really." Reno shook his head in mock sorrow. "You've brought this upon yourself, I'm afraid. This could have been over already…and now it only gets worse for you." As he returned, strolling languidly toward the prisoner who waited, tense and silent, Reno began running the silk sensually through his fingers. Reaching the bed again, he climbed effortlessly up and bridged himself over Axel's half seated, half reclining naked body.

One hand held the tie, while the other slid down a sweaty torso. "You know it pains me to see you…like _this_. Axel." As Reno touched him again, Axel shuddered, tensing even further. His chained wrist strained at the metal ring around it, while his right hand clenched into a fist. He could do little more than that, however – the bandages weren't just for show. He still needed a lot of rehab before his right arm would be back to normal. He couldn't fight back like this…he could only endure. And not for much longer.

Axel was tired. The bandages were soaked with his sweat, and his muscles ached from being tensed for so long. His bound wrist throbbed – the skin there was probably not holding up too well anymore, but Axel refused to turn and see how bad it was. The only thing he could do was glare at Reno silently – he didn't even trust himself to growl any angry retorts at the man. If he let his voice go, even a little…well, he couldn't do that.

Reno observed Axel a moment, verifying for himself that the man was still not surrendering. Sighing, the tone of mocking disappointment still dripping from his lips, Reno ran his fingers through damp red hair.

"Oh Axel…why don't you just give up? I told you how to end this…why won't you just spare yourself the agony?"

No response, apart from an angry flash of green eyes. Reno suppressed a shiver of delight as he raised the silk tie. He slightly regretted that he wouldn't be able to watch those eyes for a while…but this was necessary. Roughly, he wound the black silk around Axel's head, covering his eyes, and tied a tight knot in the back, twisting harshly to make the covering secure. Then, he leaned in and whispered in Axel's ear.

"Just say it…swear yourself to me…swear to obey me to the death, surrender your life to _me_…and it will all be over."

His only answer was the redhead pulling his ear as far away from Reno's voice as possible.

Another sigh. "Very well, Axel." Reno lowered himself again, forcing the man's legs apart, and examined the vulnerable body before him – not so much for his own benefit, although he did still enjoy looking at Axel, but more for the captive's torment. Reno paused in order to teach Axel what a blindfold did for moments of pause – how it added the agony of wondering what was coming next.

Axel was visibly straining to detect his tormentor's actions, his uncertainty already beginning to taint his expression. Reno smirked knowingly…and, without warning, grabbed Axel's erection again, pumping it hard and fast.

Blindfolds were also wonderful at intensifying sensations. Without the sense of sight, the body automatically became more sensitive, in an effort to compensate. Watching Axel shudder as he was hit with this onslaught of pleasure…oh, things were definitely going Reno's way now.

Without warning, he let go again, got up, and moved slightly away, leaving Axel to strain again to hear what was happening. However, Reno could be as silent as a cat when he wanted to be, and Axel could only wonder if the other man had left. Reno allowed that thought to torture the redhead's mind, while he stealthily opened a drawer, retrieving his favorite toys – lube and a vibrator.

Reno approached the bed again, still silent. He observed the tension of Axel's expression – and a heavy swallow that made his Adam's apple bob. Axel's head turned slightly…he seemed to almost _sense_ that Reno was close again. The slender man grinned.

_Very perceptive…and unfortunate for you that your senses are so good. _

Without warning, Reno was suddenly on the bed again, and Axel felt his legs pushed up and apart. As Reno quietly extracted lube into his hands, he murmured to his prisoner.

"Beg, Axel. Beg, and maybe I won't do this…beg for me to accept your loyalty, and it can end right now…"

Axel's expression only hardened, preparing to endure more. But he wasn't quite prepared enough.

Reno was quick. One hand gripped Axel's length again, tricking the man into thinking it would be more of the same. The other barely brushed over the tight ring of muscle before smoothly and forcefully pushing past it, entering Axel before the man knew what was happening.

Axel gasped loudly as his body attempted to double over before being restrained by his wrist again. The next moment, he caught himself and bit down harshly on his own lips. Reno took in the pained expression with delight, and twisted his fingers inside Axel, thrusting a few times…exploring. His other hand moved slowly over Axel's straining arousal.

After only a few strokes, Reno's fingers brushed the spot he sought. Axel jerked forward again, uncontrollably yanking at the handcuffs, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip and drawing blood. Blood also trickled slowly down from his wrist now, mingling with sweat on his forearm. Reno withdrew slightly, but only to add another finger. Then, with a squeezing stroke to Axel's length, he drove his fingers in, nailing the same spot…hard.

"Nnn_gahhhh!_" Axel finally lost control of his voice, his body jerking forward again in torment as he cried out – to Reno's infinite pleasure.

"Good," Reno purred, "Very good, Axel. Let me hear that again…"

The time for pauses of suspense was over. Reno began to attack Axel's aroused, weakened body relentlessly. His fingers thrust fast and repeatedly into Axel as he stroked the man's straining erection, and with each penetration, Reno dug hard into the bundle of nerves.

Axel never had a chance to regain control of his voice. The sudden speed and power with which Reno attacked him left him no chance to clamp back down. He could only weakly struggle, trying to pull away from the fingers inside him, crying out loudly each time he failed and they struck deep inside him again. His body was already pushed beyond his own limit, and each thrust sent him into spasms of torment as he struggled for release. Yet the cord around the base of his length choked off each orgasm, leaving Axel writhing in agony.

"St-stop…no more…_nghh_…no!… _Aahhh!_"

Reno didn't let up in the least. Over Axel's cries, he replied, his voice low and seductive.

"Ready to swear yourself to me now, Axel? Ready to beg?"

Axel couldn't summon the words to deny it…he could only clench his jaw and scream in frustration through gritted teeth. Reno, though similarly frustrated, couldn't help grinning wildly at the man's refusal to give in. He loved how stubborn this man was…he couldn't get enough of it.

Pulling his fingers out rapidly, Reno quickly slicked some of the lubricant over the waiting vibrator. Axel's body had gone limp the moment the intrusion was removed, and Reno allowed himself a moment to enjoy the sight of the unguarded body. The toned chest heaved as Axel panted heavily, and blood mixed with saliva trickled down the man's neck from his broken lip.

_Beautiful…_

With one smooth motion, Reno thrust the vibrator deep into his unsuspecting prey. Axel's body convulsed as he was spread open, and a scream tore from his throat. His toes curled into the sheets, his fists clenched – the corded muscles of the arm chained behind him strained hard. Reno watched every detail as he secured the vibrator in place. Then, as Axel moaned, writhing under him, Reno crawled forward over the tormented body. His fingers pinched idly at Axel's nipples, and Reno flicked a tongue out over Axel's neck, testing slightly before licking along the crimson trail of blood…savoring the metallic and salty taste before closing his mouth over Axel's in a rough kiss.

He withdrew to whisper one word into Axel's ear, before biting harshly at the lobe.

"Beg."

Axel's voice trembled, hoarse and strained.

"No…"

Reno flipped the switch, throwing the vibrator into action. Axel's body jerked forward again as he screamed, but Reno pressed him down, his own form crushed against Axel's, his hand sliding lower to grasp at Axel's throbbing length.

His voice spoke again, huskily, right in Axel's ear. "Say it. Beg." Axel only screamed again…wordlessly. Reno's other hand traced roughly over the main's arching chest…over bandages, to a certain spot on his shoulder.

There, Reno pressed…hard.

Axel screamed again.

"What's my name, Axel? Say it!" Another cruel press at the man's still-healing wound.

"_Ahhhhh! No…Re-Reno!_"

Reno shuddered with pleasure at the sound of Axel screaming his name.

"Again!"

"Reno! Reno…_Reno!_"

Reno's hand dropped from the bandage and grabbed the vibrator's control again. As he pumped Axel's erection hard, the tormentor flipped the switch again, increasing the intensity with a loud command.

"_Beg!_"

The response was automatic. "P-please…Reno…" Axel's voice was a strangled gasp, his body spasming violently, his control obliterated. "Please…let me…let me come…"

Reno's grin was maniacal, elated. Sitting back, he rapidly pulled the vibrator out, drawing a loud, tortured groan from Axel. He hurriedly unfastened his own pants, _finally_ freeing his aching arousal and quickly adding more lube, slathering it over his own length.

He positioned himself at Axel's soft, begging entrance, letting the man feel his heat and understand what was coming. Axel groaned, struggling to push himself closer.

"Reno…hurry…" He couldn't bear it any longer…the need for release had consumed his control and obliterated every thought.

Reno just _had_ to see those green eyes now. He reached forward, ripping the blindfold from Axel's face, revealing a vision that made him tremble with lust.

Axel's eyes opened to see Reno where he had known the man was…his hard length pressing against Axel's entrance, the tip just beginning to press inside.

Axel's body responded of its own volition, his back arching and legs spreading apart. His voice, too, proceeded on its own, his tone begging, groaning over and over, "Reno, please let me come, hurry please hurry and let me come please Reno please hurry…"

Reno responded by thrusting forward, wordlessly stabbing deep into Axel, who lacked the energy to thrash and scream now. Instead, his body twisted, his head thrown back, as a long whimper escaped his throat.

Reno had been relentless from the beginning, and he didn't change now. He pulled out, then threw his hips forward again, fast and hard…and again and again. His fingers gripped Axel's hips tightly as he pounded into the man's abused ass. His eyes took in every detail of the exhausted, submissive body beneath him, but his gaze was especially fixed on those green eyes. Livid green had become hazy with tortured arousal, and burning tears streamed from the corners of those eyes. They closed frequently, however, in the moments when they opened again, Reno nearly lost control…every glimpse of green was only a fraction of a moment away from shattering his stamina and making him come hard, because, deep in those green eyes, the angry fire still burned. The stubborn, unconquerable spirit was still there, still beyond reach…

But the spirit was trapped in a body that had stopped obeying its command. And Reno was going to take advantage of that, too.

Sliding down to press himself over Axel again as his hips continued to thrust, Reno reached the spent man with his mouth, entering Axel's with his tongue and pouring his own taste into the other's senses. He then moved to the throat that the thrown-back head had left exposed, and there bit roughly at the flushed skin.

Reno's voice was right in Axel's ear again when he spoke, his thrusts becoming slower between penetrations, but all the harder each time he drove into Axel.

"Swear."

"Ngh…nngh…nghhh!" Axel's voice rose at each stab deep inside him.

"I'll let you come…"

"Nghhh…ahhhh…yes!"

"Repeat…after me. 'My Lord and Master, Reno…'"

"_My Lord…and Master…Reno…_" Axel's eyes were squeezed shut in misery as his body obeyed, dragging his voice with it.

"I swear from this day forth…"

"_I swear…from this day forth…ahh!_"

"My life, my body, and my soul…"

"_My…life…my body and my…soul…_"

"Belong to you, and are at your command…"

"_Belong to you and are at…your command nnghh!_"

"I will live to serve you. I will die to please you. This is my unbreakable oath."

"_I will…live to serve you and die to please you. This is my…ughh…unbreakable oath. Please let me come now…Reno let me come…_"

Reno pulled back, a sensual, triumphant smile gracing his lips. As he replied, his hands found Axel's erection again, and the cord binding it.

"You will kiss my foot afterward as a sign of your oath…when you can reach my foot." A sadistic chuckle fell from his throat as he tugged the cord, untying the knot while his other hand fisted around Axel, pumping him hard.

The other redhead, however, needed no such assistance. The moment the restraint was free, Axel's long-suppressed orgasm wracked his exhausted body. Reno continued to thrust and stroke as spasm after spasm emptied Axel, until the man collapsed, completely limp and drained.

He had held himself back to relish every sensation as Axel came – the other's orgasm over, Reno finally allowed his own body to release. He shot his own liquid heat deep inside Axel, groaning with pleasure as he marked the man – this body was _his_ now.

Satisfied, wholly and completely satisfied at last, Reno lay down, reclining comfortably on his bed beside Axel, and waited for his new slave to regain consciousness.

~o~

Axel opened his eyes to find himself stretched, naked, on the bed. His expression, however, allowed no hint of his alarm to show – his eyes remained cold and collected as the memories flooded him. Testing his condition, Axel shrugged his injured shoulder – the stab of pain made him change his mind and hold still. Next, he gingerly moved his left arm. To his surprise, it obeyed his command, and he discovered the handcuffs had been removed. Raising his released wrist before his face, Axel was even more taken off guard to discover that his bloody wrist had been cleaned and carefully bandaged. In fact – a quick glance over his body confirmed it – though he'd been left naked, someone had bothered to clean him up a bit, wiping down the sweat and cleaning off the lube and body fluids.

A voice interrupted his inspection, and Axel's wary eyes shot sideways to fix on the speaker, who was dressed and comfortably settled in a chair by the bed.

"Finally awake, Axel? You were out longer than I expected."

Smirking gray-blue eyes roamed over him, making Axel feel horribly exposed. However, he refused to blush or to try to cover himself. He would not allow Reno the satisfaction of seeing him ashamed.

Reno continued, self-satisfaction heavy in his voice. "Well now, because I'm such a kind and generous _Master_, I'm going to let you sleep here, in my very own bed, after you eat a bit. Not that I think you _can't_ move, of course," a grin belied his condescending statement, "but I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, you know, since you're still convalescing. There's just _one little thing_ to take care of before I feed you…and I won't even make you get up and kneel properly, because I'm just fucking amazingly nice like that."

The taunting redhead raised a bare foot and dropped it onto the mattress beside Axel. Axel glanced expressionlessly at the foot, then back at Reno's face. Reno wiggled his foot a bit, encouragingly.

"Kiss kiss kiss, now! You already swore, but we must have your sign of loyalty." As Axel hesitated, still not moving, Reno dropped the teasing tone and leveled a more serious stare at Axel.

"You _did_ swear. You're _mine_ now."

Axel still did not answer…but the words were true. He remembered. So instead, he rolled over carefully onto his side, and lifted Reno's foot with his left hand.

As the man's lips touched the top of his foot, Reno watched, his stomach flipping again – burning, angry green eyes were fixed on his. Axel did not lower his gaze or show any emotion other than anger, and the hard light in his eyes as he performed the act of submission burned deeply into Reno's body and soul.

There was no defeat in that look – Axel was as unconquered as ever.

Reno's body blazed with a thrill of excitement.

_Perfect._

~o~


End file.
